1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for supporting multiple frequency bands efficiently in a mobile communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication systems were developed to provide subscribers with voice communication services while on the move. With the advancement of communications technologies, the mobile communication systems have evolved to support high speed data communication services as well as the standard voice communication services. Recently, as one of the next generation mobile communication systems, Long Term Evolution Advanced (LTE-A) is being standardized by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). LTE-A is a technology designed to provide high speed packet-based communication of up to 100 Mbps.
Several schemes for LTE-A are being discussed including one scheme for reducing the number of nodes located in a communication path by simplifying a configuration of the network, and another scheme for maximally approximating wireless protocols to wireless channels.
Meanwhile, unlike voice service, a data service is provided on a resource determined according to an amount of data to be transmitted and channel conditions. Accordingly, the wireless communication system, especially for cellular communication, is provided with a scheduler that manages transmission resource allocation in consideration of a needed resource amount, channel conditions, amount of data, etc. This is the case with the LTE-A system as the next generation mobile communication system, and in this case the scheduler is located at a base station and manages the transmission resource allocation.
In LTE-A Release-11, a new frequency band that overlaps a legacy frequency band is added. Although the frequency bands are used in different areas, a roaming terminal should be capable of operating on both of the overlapped frequency bands.
Therefore, a need exists for a technique for supporting a roaming terminal that is capable of operating on both of the overlapped frequency bands.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.